Stinky Jones
'Stanley Andrew "Stinky" Jones' is one of the main tritagonists along with Earl Earwax in Harry and the Haunted House and the TV series as well as one of Harry D. Rabbit's friends. About Him *He plays the drums in a band Journey Kids and is the most honest of the group. His favorite colors are yellow, white and orange especially when he always chooses yellow, white and orange things. He is similar to Tinky Winky from the Teletubbies and Telly from Sesame Street as he is gentle but clumsy with his name rhyming with his and a bit of a worrier. His first line was "Hi." when his actor grandfather James Earl Jones Stinky introduced him to his new friends after he got back from Ind ia and Kenya with his new Indian sari and his African drum as souvenirs. One of his favorite drinks is lemonade, his eyes are chocolate brown and he is allergic to pretzels. He was once scared thinking that there was a monster at the door, but it was Steve Perry from Journey actually and he is not scared of Perry anymore. His favorite place is the Park Plaza Natural History Museum where his grandpa always takes him there every spring and summer year. He also adores his baseball which he lost once in the computer game Harry and the Haunted House and also has a love-interest Wendy Wong the daughter of the zookeeper Thom Wong. Earl and Stinky are slightly cowards, but Harry, Spot and Amy are not cowards. Stinky wears glasses for good luck except for bed and when he accidentally break them. He hates dangerous pranks because it is bullying and illegal to do that. Despite his love of dogs including Harry's dog Spot, he and his mom and grandfather are still not allowed to have dogs or cats in their apartment due to his grandfather's allergy to dog and cat fur. His favorite Trolls the Musical song is Can't Stop The Feeling from the episode Trolls the Musical and his favorite song is "God Bless The USA". His mom Cathy Patterson-Jones is a police officer working in Park Plaza Jail. Stinky is also a big fan of the Jacksons especially Michael Jackson (who he first met and befriended in the bathroom at Amy's old cat Mochi's pet funeral at Earl's farm funeral home after using the toilet) while his baby stepsister loves Janet Jackson, his dad and his wife love Randy Jackson, his mom loves LaToya Jackson, his grandfather loves Tito Jackson and his cousin Winky Jones loves Jermaine Jackson. His favorite album is Michael Jackson's Thriller. He is intelligent and is a very honest little boy but sometimes tells lies which sometimes get him into trouble and sometimes grounded for two days with no cell phone or TV for two days. His last musical chairs before he was out and placed 12th was the signs of zodiac although his zodiac sign is Scorpio which his birthday is October 28th. Stinky's favorite member of Journey is the drummer Steve Smith especially when he calls him "Mr. Smith" as a nickname because he's his favorite. He is a paperboy and delivers newspapers every morning while riding his bike and does not like fire drills which are boring, noisy and disrespectful. Stinky sometimes gets confused with questions especially who Steve Perry and Stanley are and his favorite Journey albums are Departure (Journey) and Escape (Journey). He sometimes throws big temper-tantrums and sometimes says swear words (censored with a bleep) which makes his mom gasp in horror and drop something when she sometimes tells him no which gets her to punish him for three days for throwing temper-tantrums and swearing (censored with a bleep). He hates punk music because it's way too loud for him. His favorite dances are tap dancing, jazz, African dancing and hip-hop and his favorite troll is Smidge the yellow one. Stinky also competed with his 13 friends at the 32nd Annual National Pet Day. He was in the bottom two twice (one with his music star friend Michael Jackson who placed 9th and the other with Earl who stayed in the competition with Amy and Harry). He was eliminated and sent to sit on the floor. Stinky, his mom and his grandpa also have a sweets cookie jar in which he likes and live in their apartment building, and unlike the other children, Stinky is an only child and has no siblings but is close to his baby stepsister Leah visiting his dad's house. He and his bird Paul compete at National Pet Day and they both had a good time even though they placed 4th. Stinky's favorite costume is a tap dancer costume and Stinky, Wendy, Tracie Barnes Sherrie Swafford (Steve Perry's love-interest), Joey Earwax aka The Hare, Olivia Rabbit, Earl Earwax and Steve Perry join in for Talent Show Act 5 Put Your Little Foot, Right There with Harry D. Rabbit, Harry's dog Spot, Billy Joel and Amy Fourpaws. Stinky's favorite actor is his grandpa and his other favorite costumes are his cowboy costume for Halloween and battles, Fred-type costume for the beach talent show act 8: Oh, Sherrie, pirate costume in the school plays like Peter Pan and knight costume in princess plays. Stinky's birthday is October 28th and his zodiac sign is Scorpio. Plus his pet peeves are being punished and getting caught. He loves dinosaurs, sports especially basketball, baseball, soccer, tennis, golf and hockey and traveling around the world too. Family Life He lives in an apartment building with his actor grandfather James Earl and divorced police officer mother Cathy Jones (nee: Paterson). Unlike the other three children (Harry D. Rabbit, Earl Earwax and Amy Fourpaws), Stinky is an only child and has no siblings himself in his apartment but he is close to his baby stepsister Leah on his visit from his father's house especially singing a lullaby "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" to her to help her sleep. His father William is remarried and lives with wife and daughter Leah who is also Stinky's baby stepsister and he also travels with Leah, Spot, Stinky, and his friends. Stinky, his baby stepsister Leah and his dad travel around the world many times especially Asia including India, Australia, Brazil, Antarctica, Transylvania, Oahu Hawaii, Russia, Portugal, France, South Africa, Atlanta Georgia, Egypt and Kenya while his grandpa and mom take care of Stinky's scaly and feathered pets. He also owns a pet yellow and orange bird called Priscilla, red bird Paul and lizard Jamie because his grandfather allergic to dog and cat fur. He hung a sign "No Dogs Or Cats Allowed In This Apartment" on his family apartment door due to his Grandpa James Earl Jones' allergy to dog and cat fur. His parents were divorced when he was four years old and he and his mother moved to his grandfather's apartment building after his father's remarriage, but his parents still love him just the same. When he was six years old, his grandfather gave him a white wristwatch which he still wears when he keeps track of time for good luck. He and his family are not allowed to have dogs or cats in their apartment because his grandpa is allergic to pet dog and cat fur. His grandfather took him to the eye doctor to get his eyes checked and Stinky also got his new glasses which he still wears for good luck except for when he goes to sleep and when he accidentally breaks them. His father William is the son of Stinky's grandpa and just like Michael Jackson has eight siblings but with different names. Family: Lives in an apartment building with his actor grandfather James Earl, divorced mother Cathy Jones (nee: Paterson) and pets parakeet Priscilla, lorikeet Paul and lizard Jamie. Is an only child and has no siblings himself in his apartment but is close to his baby stepsister Leah on his father's side on his visit at his father's house and his grandfather is allergic to dog and cat fur. His parents are divorced and his father remarried and has a baby daughter Leah who is also Stinky's baby stepsister. Bio: Name: Stanley Andrew Jones Gender: Male Birthday: October 28th, 1990 Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Home: Apartment Building Eyes: Chocolate Brown Parents: Cathy (nee: Paterson) and William Jones/Divorced and his father remarried and has a wife and daughter Siblings: He is an only child and has no siblings himself in his apartment but is close to Leah (baby stepsister) while visiting his father's house Other Family: James Earl (actor grandfather who he calls him Grandpa James Earl, voiced by himself), Aunts, Uncles, William "Winky" (cousin) Favorite Catchphrases: "Yeah, I guess so.", "What's that noise?" Weapons: Sticks Favorite Color: Yellow, White and Orange Favorite Actor: James Earl (his grandpa) Favorite Food: Pizza, Salad, Chinese and Mexican food, BBQ foods, Japanese food, African food Favorite Song from the Beach Talent Show: "Man In The Mirror" Favorite Holiday: Mother's Day, Father's Day, Grandparents Day Favorite Place: Park Plaza Natural History Museum Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Strawberry Favorite Troll: Smidge Favorite Art: Collages especially with paper shapes, sparkles and glitter, finger painting pictures especially police officers and cowboys Favorite Music CDs: Thriller (Michael Jackson), Departure (Journey) and Escape (Journey) Favorite Trolls the Musical Song: "Can't Stop The Feeling" Favorite Song: "God Bless The USA" National Pet Day Place: 4th Placer of the 32nd Annual National Pet Day show Allergy: Pretzels Favorite Music Genre: Hip-Hop, Jazz, African, House, Hawaiian and R&B Favorite Dance: Tap Dancing, African dancing, Hip-Hop Fears: Empty Cookie Jars with cookies gone which make him scream in horror, Eagles, Skeletons shaking their bones, Rainstorms, Thunderstorms, Creepy Monsters Pet Peeves: Punishments, Getting Caught Likes: Lemonade, the colors yellow, white and orange, Michael Jackson, Puff Daddy, playing outside with his friends, African music, Hip Hop music, R&B music, Jazz music, House music, traveling, rapping, chopsticks, his baseball, Grandpa James Earl, tap dancing, Spot, his birds Paul and Priscilla, African drum, his lizard Jamie, Leah, Mexican maracas, Didgeridoo, Brazilian drum, Alaskan basket, Hawaiian skirt and lei, Indian sari, his drum kit, his turntables, cell phones, his sweets cookie jar, sports especially basketball, baseball, soccer, tennis, golf and hockey, his glasses, Steve Smith (especially when he call him Mr. Smith because he is his favorite member from Journey), tap dancer outfit and hat and tap shoes, cowboys, Sherrie Swafford, the songs "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" as a lullaby to help Leah sleep, Trolls the Musical song "Can't Stop The Feeling", "God Bless The USA", "Blame It On The Boogie", "Man In The Mirror", "Twelve O'clock Rock" and "We Are The World", Dinosaurs, Park Plaza Natural History Museum, Wendy Wong Dislikes: Being grounded, accidents, broken bones, sticky situations, losing the game (most of the time which makes him feel disappointed and sad and also rage-quit), losing his ball, poor grades, pretzels (which he is allergic to), Fire Drills (which are boring, noisy and disrespectful), Eagles which make him scream and run away, Rain especially rainy days, When people forget to turn off their cell phones during the performance, Homework because it's too hard, Punk music because it's way too loud, Dangerous pranks because they're bullying and illegal, Trolls the Musical song "Get Back Up Again" because it's also a little too girly for him, Creepy monsters because they can creep him out Favorite Singer: Puff Daddy, En Vogue, Village People, Stevie Wonder, Michael Jackson (who he first met and befriended in the bathroom of Earl's funeral farm home after using the toilet), Quincy Jones (who he shares his last name with), Ray Charles, Faith Evans, Dionne Warwick, Tina Turner, Lionel Ritchie, Diana Ross and other Motown artists and other Hip-Hop and R&B artists and some rock artists Talent Show Acts: "Man In The Mirror" with Michael Jackson and the Village People, rapping, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (especially when he, Sherrie Swafford (Steve's love-interest), Earl Earwax and Steve Perry join in with Harry D. Rabbit, Spot, Olivia Rabbit, Billy Joel and Amy Fourpaws after missing the foot part), "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a backup dancer and singer, tap dances, "Rock Around the Clock" as the lead vocals, "We Are The World" with all his friends The Jungle Book Role: Hathi Jr. the elephant calf and Pinkie's older brother (voice) Pets: Priscilla (yellow and orange parakeet), Paul (red lorikeet), Jamie (lizard) Paul also appeared on Harry and the Haunted House Favorite Wild Animal: Lions, Cheetahs, Leopards, Raccoons, Swans, Seals, Jaguars, Sea Lions, Grizzly Bears, Polar Bears, Penguins, Snakes (especially Pythons and Anacondas), Kangaroos, Dingoes, Tigers, Red Pandas, Crocodiles (especially Nile), Rhinos, Hippos, Macaws, Ostriches, Platypuses, Kookaburras, Bears, Lizards, Elephants like African Elephants. Tasmanian Devils, Vultures, Sharks (All Especially Tiger Sharks) Similar Traits: Tinky-Winky from the Teletubbies (gentle but clumsy and his name rhymes with Stinky's but twice), Telly (clumsy, a bit of a worrier) Appearances: *Things for Good Luck: Glasses and White wristwatch *Usual Things: Yellow collared short sleeved T-shirt and orange pants and yellow and orange sneakers *Costume: Yellow and White tap dancer costume, yellow and orange cowboy outfit, Fred-type costume, pirate costume, knight costume *Halloween Costume: Michael Jackson costume *Birthday: Yellow T-shirt with orange swirls and white shorts *Things from Harry and the Haunted House: Same Yellow collared short sleeved T-shirt and same orange pants *Summer Things: Yellow T-shirt and blue jeans *Pajamas: Yellow and orange pajamas with white polka-dots Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts: *2. " Man In The Mirror" (with Michael and the Village People and especially when he raps to it too) *5. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (with Harry, Billy, Spot, Amy, Olivia, Steve, Sherrie and Earl) *6. "The Locomotion" (as a backup singer and dancer) *8. "Oh, Sherrie" (dressed as Fred) *9. "Twelve O'clock Rock" (as a lead singer and tap dancer) *10. " We Are The World (with everybody) Songs Sung In We're Dancing Now 3. It Doesn't Matter 9. Don't Fight It 10. We Are The World Broadway Musical Show Role: Young Michael Jackson (Michael Jackson) Voice of Shere Khan (The Jungle Book play movie) (He was very nervous at first but took a deep breath let his nervousness go) Songs Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Quotes Gallery Stinky and amy.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Stinky Jones's quotes Category:Characters Category:Jones family Category:Only Children Category:Living Books Characters Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Co-Tritagonists Category:Skunk family Category:Step-siblings Category:African-Americans Category:Sport lovers Category:Fire Drill Haters Category:Journey Lovers Category:Journey Fans Category:Tritagonists Category:Main Characters Category:World Travelers Category:Characters whose Parents Divorced Category:Characters who live with grandfathers Category:Grandchildren Category:Grandsons Category:Superhero Lovers Category:Drummers Category:Rappers Category:Lead Singers Category:Main Co-Tritagonists Category:Michael Jackson fans Category:Fictional Skunks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Christians Category:Main Heroes Category:Kids Category:Those Kidnapped by Bullies Category:Those Rescued by Heroes Category:Glasses Wearers Category:Omnivores Category:Journey Kids Category:Harry and Friends Category:Friends Of Protagonists Category:Heroes with Weapons Category:Honest Boys Category:Cowboy Lovers Category:Stinky Jones Songs Category:Intellifence Category:Intelligent Boys Category:National Pet Day Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Contestants Category:4th Placers Of National Pet Day Category:National Pet Day 4th Placers Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day 4th Placers Category:National Pet Day Contestants who were out Category:Harry's Beach Talent Show Talenters Category:Talenters Of Harry's Beach Talent Show Category:Baseball Owners Category:Jocks Category:School Jocks Category:4th Placers Category:National Pet Day Eliminees Category:Characters Whose Favorite Color Is Yellow Category:Characters Whose Favorite Color Is White Category:Characters Whose Favorite Color Is Orange Category:Boys Category:Animals Category:Harry and the Haunted House Characters Category:Harry and Friends Characters